Gone in 30 Seconds
Gone in 30 Seconds is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-eighth case overall. It takes place in The 1960s. Plot Jack and the player walked around Grand Central Station while Amy figured out a drop location for their distress message to 2029. They were then approached by newsagent Bucky Johnson regarding a man who had collapsed in front of his newsstand. They then collected the body of artist Billy Snapshot, who had been stabbed in the hip. Mid-investigation, Janis discovered that Billy had a safe deposit box at Grand Manhattan Bank. Afterwards, the team caught pop artist Sandy Lemko in the middle of trying to access Billy's deposit box. Later, Soviet ambassador Lev Romanov (who the team learned was Marina's grandfather) then admitted that Billy was Rodion Rizovsky, a Soviet spy who began spying on him instead. The team then arrested his fellow artist Ellie Argent for the murder. Ellie admitted to the murder, however, she denied knowing that Billy was a Soviet spy, saying that she was Lemko's favorite artist until Billy rejected her advances. Soon after Billy blew her off, the whole scene began ignoring her as well. Desperate to get back in the spotlight, Ellie used an ice pick to stab Billy in the hip and left him to bleed out. The team then handed her to the courts, where she would possibly get sentenced to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Amy told Zara and Theo to pose as Chief Scott's parents in order to open a trust fund account for him so that they could place a distress message in his vault to be opened in 2029. They then set up the account with the player posing as their financial adviser and with help from bank clerk Judy Strong and Orlando, who forged the necessary documents. Meanwhile, Jack and the player took Nebet sightseeing in order to show her how the world had changed since her time. After all the events, Kai asked Jack and the player to find a stabilizer for their homing beacon. They then asked Lemko if they could take an art piece to use as a stabilizer. After Kai was able to build the distress beacon, Amy informed the team they were headed to Houston, Texas, where S.A.R.A. was working on sending people to the moon, so that they could set off the beacon without attracting suspicion. Summary Victim *'Billy Snapshot' (found bled out on a luggage trolley) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Ellie Argent' Suspects C298P1.png|Bucky Johnson C298P2.png|Sandy Lemko C298P3.png|Ellie Argent C298P4.png|Lev Romanov C298P5.png|Martha Jefferson Quasi-suspect(s) C298PQ1.png|Amy Young C298PQ2.png|Judy Strong C297PQ1.png|Nebet Killer's Profile *The killer eats tomato soup. *The killer smokes hand-rolled cigarettes. *The killer saw Starshine the Musical. *The killer has a rash. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes C298CS1A.jpg|Grand Central C298CS1B.jpg|Newsstand C298CS2A.jpg|Art Studio C298CS2B.jpg|Studio Couch C298CS3A.jpg|Bank Vault C298CS3B.jpg|Deposit Boxes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grand Central. (Clues: Wallet, Bloody Gloves, Victim's Body) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Victim's License; New Suspect: Bucky Johnson; Victim identified: Billy Snapshot) *Ask Bucky Johnson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's License found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Art Studio) *Investigate Art Studio. (Prerequisite: Bucky interrogated; Clues: Locked Giant Banana, Faded Canvas) *Examine Locked Giant Banana. (Result: Open Banana Suit; New Suspect: Sandy Lemko) *Question Sandy Lemko about the victim. (Prerequisite: Banana Suit opened) *Examine Faded Canvas. (Result: Painting Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Ellie Argent) *Ask Ellie Argent about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ellie Argent identified) *Examine Bloody Gloves. (Result: Brown Bits) *Analyze Brown Bits. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tomato soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bank Vault. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Deposit Box, Wood Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer saw Starshine the Musical; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Studio Couch) *Investigate Studio Couch. (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Clues: Blue Crate, Champagne Gift) *Examine Blue Crate. (Result: Dolls) *Analyze Dolls. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Ms Argent about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Dolls analyzed; Profile updated: Ellie eats tomato soup and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) *Examine Champagne Gift. (Result: Gift Message) *Ask Mr Johnson about his champagne gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Message decoded; Profile updated: Bucky eats tomato soup, smokes hand-rolled cigarettes and saw Starshine the Musical) *Examine Locked Deposit Box. (Result: Soviet Passport; New Suspect: Lev Romanov) *Ask the Soviet Ambassador about the suspicious passport. (Prerequisite: Soviet Passport found) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Drink Token; New Suspect: Martha Jefferson) *Question Martha Jefferson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Drink Token restored; Profile updated: Martha smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Mr Lemko about his attempt to access the victim's safe deposit box. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Deposit Boxes; Profile updated: Sandy eats tomato soup) *Investigate Deposit Boxes. (Prerequisite: Sandy interrogated; Clues: Note, Locked Pencil Case) *Examine Note. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Ruby Ruse Lipstick) *Ask Ms Jefferson about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Ruby Ruse Lipstick identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Pencil Case. (Result: Open Pencil Case Microfilm) *Analyze Microfilm. (09:00:00) *Question Mr Romanov about the victim spying on him. (Prerequisite: Microfilm analyzed; Profiles updated: Lev eats tomato soup, smokes hand-rolled cigarettes and saw Starshine the Musical, Ellie saw Starshine the Musical) *Investigate Newsstand. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, Torn Leather) *Examine Torn Leather. (Result: Tobacco Pouch) *Analyze Tobacco Pouch. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Ice Pick) *Analyze Ice Pick. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ice Pick; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Times Are A-Changing (2/5). (No stars) Times Are A-Changing (2/5) *Speak with Amy about her plan to leave a message to Chief Scott. (Available after unlocking Times Are A-Changing) *Open a safe deposit box with Ms Strong. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Prerequisite: Judy interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bank Form) *Analyze Bank Form. (09:00:00) *Return the completed paperwork to Ms Strong. (Prerequisite: Bank Form analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Speak with Nebet about Jack's great idea. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated) *Investigate Grand Central. (Prerequisite: Nebet interrogated; Clue: Snack Stand) *Examine Snack Stand. (Result: Guide Book) *Buy an award-winning hot dog from Martha Jefferson. (Prerequisite: Guide Book found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Art Studio. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Mobile) *Examine Mobile. (Result: Beacon Part) *Obtain art piece from Sandy Lemko. (Prerequisite: Beacon Part identified; New Lab Sample: Beacon Part; Reward: Silver Banana Suit) *Analyze Beacon Part. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the 1974 American action film Gone in 60 Seconds. *This case has many references to Andy Warhol, an American artist, director and producer, and the pop art movement, where he was a leading figure: **Sandy Lemko is a parody of Warhol himself. **Sandy's Workshop is a parody of Warhol's Factory. **Sandy's clique of artists, the "megastars", is a parody of the Warhol superstars. **The silver banana suit where Sandy was locked inside is a parody of The Velvet Underground & Nico, the debut album of American rock band The Velvet Underground, whose cover also features a banana. ***Furthermore, the album was also produced by Warhol. **The drawing of Ellie Argent found in Chapter 1 and some paintings founded in the "Art Studio" crime scene were drawn in the pop art style. **The film Rubbish is a parody of the film Trash, whose alternative title is Andy Warhol's Trash. *In the "Grand Central" crime scene, the Statue of Liberty appears as a collectible clue. **During Times Are A-Changing, when examining the snack stand in the crime scene, wrapped candy labeled "Rochester" can be found in the stand. This is a reference to Rochester Chocolates from Mysteries of the Past. *It can be noticed that Amy is billed as "Amy Young" in her quasi-suspect appearance instead of the usual "Team Coordinator". This is most likely a developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The 1960s